Hotaru Sora
'Hotaru Sora '(空蛍, Sora Hotaru) was a kunoichi who lived during the Warring States Period, in which she was most commonly referred to as "The Demon of Water". Background During her lifetime, Hotaru has been greatly feared for her power to control water, a technique that has been passed down the Sora family for generations, which made the technique be considered their "kekkei genkai" as no other clan outside the Sora could do the same. Due to the fear that others felt towards her, Hotaru has been left alone most of her life after her family were killed during the constant wars. She has been avoided, and others only ever approached her when they planned on assassinating the "last living Sora". As she grew older, she feared that she would be alone for the rest of her life, so this made her crave companionship now more than ever. This was a difficult task as she has been avoided for most of her life, and it seemed as if it would continue for a long time, which made her give up hope of ever getting a partner, and ultimately, a child of her own. Despite all this, a shinobi later gave Hotaru her wish of getting a lover after he discovered her pained face from all the loneliness, and also gifted her with a child. Hotaru passed away after the childbirth due to an unknown illness, which was unfortunately passed down to Keiko, who died of the same illness a few decades later. Personality In her childhood, she was constantly smiling, always happy and always finding positivity in anything. However, these traits soon changed for the worse after her family was killed. Hotaru no longer saw positivity in anything, instead she saw negativity. Due to spending most of her life by herself, Hotaru has metaphorically built up walls around herself so that nobody can get in and destroy her heart all over again. She has despised her power, as it was the source of her loneliness. She has forgotten how to smile after all the tragedies in her family, and she was taught it once again by the shinobi who became her lover. Appearance She had the Sora family's characteristic orange hair, which which was so long it brushed the ground. She had her hair parted in the middle and two long bangs framed her face. She had slightly pale skin and dark purple eyes - another common theme among the Sora family. She wore a long white kimono with long sleeves - the sleeves sometimes depicted smaller than it is - and light blue designs, the most noticable being the wave patterns on the bottom of the kimono - a symbol of her power over the water. The obi was the same colour as the designs. She also wore a white headpiece. Hotaru usually had either an emotionless facial expression, or one of loneliness and sorrow. Abilities Ninjutsu Hotaru had the ability to use water bubbles. This technique has been passed down from her ancestors, who had the ability to utilize and manipulate water into water bubbles and other shapes for defensive and offensive purposes. They can be used in areas without water if the user has the ability to stay in tune with it under the ground's surface. Hotaru is the first mentioned user of this particular "bloodline". This technique only needs a small amount of chakra as the users are already in tune with the water's flow and patterns. Trivia *"Hotaru" literally means "Firefly" (蛍) *"Sora" literally means "Sky" (空) *Her full name (Sora Hotaru) translates to "Sky Firefly". *Keiko's hair colour became a lighter shade of orange as a result of Hotaru's orange hair and her lover's silver hair. The outcome became the dominant gene as all of Hotaru's descendants inherited Keiko's hair colour so far. *Hotaru's headpiece slightly resembles the Hungarian folk costume's headpiece. *Many clans often compared her to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as both of them stirred fear in them due to their enormous power and chakra. As Kaguya was shown to be able to manipulate lightning, Hotaru had the ability to manipulate water. Reference Hotaru Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Original Character